


Unexpected

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Batman!, Catwoman!, Halloween!, Multi, SMUT!, The Joker!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo loses a bet with his roommate and is forced to attend a Halloween party dressed as Catwoman. Fortunately, his turn of bad luck has unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

A/N: This is for Luvsanime02. We were chatting and ideas happened and… here’s some lovely smut for your lovely self.  
A/N#2: I don’t know, I just had to do it. Mind you, the last PWP 1x2x3 I wrote became Entanglement. I have zero intention of letting that happen with this one. I think...

Warnings: SMUT, language, angst? (just to be safe I’m going to tack that on)  
Pairings: 1x2x3

Unexpected

Duo sighed and looked in the mirror, past his own reflection and towards Hilde, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed and a smirk on her face, waiting.

“Seriously?” He had to ask, one last time. One last attempt at salvation.

She arched an eyebrow.

“You lost the bet. And Duo Maxwell doesn’t lie and he doesn’t go back on bets.”

“Okay - I said that when I was six. I really, really think we need to acknowledge that I’ve changed in the last twenty years and I totally lie. All of the time.”

Hilde shrugged.

“Maybe, but I won’t let you completely ruin your reputation. You still don’t go back on bets.”  
Duo looked at himself, at the skin tight black bodysuit and Jesus Christ -

“Hilde! I can’t go out in public like this - look at my fucking dick!”

He wasn’t hard, wasn’t even a little aroused, but the outline of his dick was… obscene.

Hilde snorted.

“You should see your ass, babe.”

Curious, and terrified, Duo turned and yep. His ass. The bodysuit looked painted on.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” He demanded.

She nodded eagerly, eyes riveted to his dick.

This, he realized, was probably why she had told him no underwear - something about it looking better without underwear lines or some bullshit that he should have recognized for what it was, Hilde’s perverted fantasy.

Hilde cleared her throat and held out her hand, dangling the black half mask around one finger and holding the cat ear headband in her palm.

Duo glared, but he took them from her and put them on, snapping the mask in place angrily and then wincing.

She stepped up to straighten his ears and she smirked.

“You look hot. Like, drop your drink, drag me to the bathroom and fuck me senseless hot.”

Duo rolled his eyes.

“Hilde. No one is going to think that - no one is going to do that. Not to me. Maybe to you.”

Hilde smirked and ran her hands over her body.

“Probably,” she agreed.

Her own costume was just as revealing - if not more so - than Duo’s. She was dressed as the original Silk Spectre and Duo, who had indulged in sex with Hilde three times over their twenty year relationship - the last time being two years ago on New Year’s Eve when they had been propositioned by a male model Duo worked with and how on earth could they have turned down a threesome with the hottest man either of them had seen? - and he wasn’t planning on making it four times. But still… she looked amazing.

“You realize that we live in this building, right?” Duo had to point out, revisiting the argument he had made yesterday when she triumphantly returned to their apartment with his Halloween costume, Catwoman, forced upon him due to the damn lost bet.

Hilde shrugged.

“Yeah. And so do they. Either we all accept the fact that Halloween allows us to make complete fools of ourselves or we all act cool and don’t make fools of ourselves. Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen? You give the cute guy in 4B a blow job and he smiles at you in the mailroom and then you’ll totally lose your shit and want to move, won’t you?”

Duo glared.

“I hate you.”

She smirked, kissed him on the mouth and slapped his ass.

“Come on. We’re already fashionably late. If we waste too much time all the good liquor will be gone.”

Reluctantly, and after a few experimental tugs at his crotch to try to hide his dick - failed tugs - he followed her out of their apartment and up the four flights of stairs to the rooftop of their building.

One of the many perks of living in the old Brownstone apartment building was the roof, and the fact that the Super kept it clean and the view of Brooklyn was fantastic.

When they arrived the party was already in full swing, and while Duo could recognize a handful of the thirty odd people who lived in their building, he didn’t recognize everyone.  
Quatre, who lived down the hall and blushed every time he saw Hilde - tonight being no exception - was dressed up as some kind of Greek god; Wufei, the crabby lit professor who lived across the hall from them and walked, actually walked, his cat on a leash every night, was dressed in what looked like traditional Chinese clothing and he looked good, good enough that Duo was caught staring and had to awkwardly turn away and go in search of the bar.

He’d already lost Hilde, who seemed to be trying to figure out whether or not Quatre was wearing anything under his chiton, so he grabbed a beer for himself and found a less crowded spot on the roof from which to observe his neighbors.

It had taken Hilde no time at all to realize that Duo, loud-mouthed and out-going among friends, wasn’t all that comfortable around strangers and he did consider their neighbors to be mostly strangers. 

So he was happy to stand to the side, under a string of pumpkin twinkle lights and listen to the music and watch.

He got to watch Treize and Zechs, the thirty-something married couple in 1A dance together, costumed like some kind of European royalty and smiling at each other. He got to watch Sally, the psychiatrist in 3C try to flirt with Wufei only to be rejected with a confused sneer. He got to watch Hilde and Quatre dance, Quatre blushing madly when Hilde slapped his hands on the top of her ass before wrapping her arms around his neck. He got to watch Relena, the rich girl living off of Daddy’s money in 2A while she worked as an intern at Vogue try to flirt with Batman and get shot down.

He got to watch -

Holy shit. Batman was hot.

Duo had always had a thing for Batman, had stumbled upon some pretty lewd comics on the internet featuring Robin and Batman when he had been a teenager and the mental images had stayed with him since, and this Batman… this Batman was hot.

Duo had no idea who he was. The mask did a great job of hiding his identity, and Duo tried very hard not to stare at the bodies of his fit neighbors too much so he had no idea who it was that was filling out that bat suit so damn criminally well but damn. He was hot.

Duo knew he was staring, and wasn’t surprised when he was caught, Batman’s dark gaze flicking his way and then his sexy mouth curved up in a smirk and Duo had to start thinking unsexy thoughts of this catsuit was going to give him away really fucking quickly.

He tried to think of Relena, in her frilly pink princess dress kissing him and - fuck.

The Joker walked up to Batman and offered him a beer.

The guy had clearly been inspired by Heath Ledger, from his messy green-tinted hair to his mismatched three piece suit, tie and button up shirt and his makeup. He’d even done the scars under the smile, had even managed to apply the makeup and smudge it and fuck. He was hot. More hot than even Heath Ledger had been and when he reached up a hand to flick his hair off his forehead Duo almost started to drool.

Batman said something to the Joker and he looked over at Duo as well and smirked, exaggerating the smile already drawn onto his face.

Sexy Batman and Sexy Joker started walking towards Duo.

He looked behind him, but there was no one, and he was actually at the edge of the roof and they were getting closer and holy shit they really were coming towards him.

“I like the costume,” the Joker said, his green eyes roving over Duo’s body and surely that was appreciation Duo saw?

“Likewise,” Duo said, letting himself look over the other man close up and yeah. He liked the costume a lot.

Up close, Duo could see that Batman had blue eyes, but he still had no idea who he was - or who the Joker was either.

“Nice party,” Duo said and then winced. Nice party? What the hell was wrong with him.  
Both men smirked a little, but Batman nodded.

“Better than last year. There was a family in your apartment then - and another on our floor. It was very… kid friendly,” he said, his eyes flicking down to Duo’s crotch. “You’re definitely an improvement.”

Duo swallowed hard and forced himself to take another sip of his beer.

So they recognized him - which wouldn’t exactly take Sherlock level skills, who the hell else in this building had a two foot long braid of hair? Brown hair, Duo mentally added, since Zechs, if he braided his hair, would probably achieve the same effect.

“Thanks,” Duo said, feeling like he should say something, but feeling completely out of his league under the combined heated stares of Batman and the Joker.

He wondered who they were - either they lived together or they were at least on a floor together, and not Duo’s floor.

He tried to think. He and Hilde had only moved into the building three months ago, and Duo travelled a lot for his job. He’d missed all of the birthday parties that Hilde said were thrown for the residents. 

“I don’t think we’ve officially met,” Duo said and held out his hand, latching onto those people skills that he so often ignored. “I’m Duo Maxwell.”

Batman shook his hand first.

“Heero Yuy.”

“Trowa Barton.” 

Both men had firm grips. Both men’s hands lingered on his, the Joker even running his thumb along the inside of Duo’s wrist and okay. If Duo hadn’t already figured out that they were interested that sure as fuck was a sign.

He still had no clue who they were, and wasn’t sure why he thought names would help. Then he remembered something. Hadn’t Hilde mentioned something about Trowa? Wasn’t he an illustrator or something? He’d seen Hilde up on the roof painting last weekend and said something about her work and…

“You live in 6D?” Duo asked. Hilde had said she’d gone over, had dinner with him, seen his work. He illustrated medical textbooks, Duo suddenly pieced it together. And he was gay - his roommate clearly his boyfriend and Hilde had said they were adorable, making spaghetti together and bickering a little and Hilde had always had a weak spot for attractive gay men, hence her friendship with Duo.

They both nodded.

“Good to meet you,” Duo said, once again feeling completely incapable of any human interaction. He needed to drink more. He was great with people when he was hammered.

“Good to meet you as well,” Heero said. “You’re a photographer?”

Duo nodded. 

“Yeah.” He didn’t feel the need to add that his work was mostly fashion, because he’d been around the artistic types that looked down on that kind of photography before and probably no one who illustrated medical textbooks was going to look down on fashion photography but who knew. 

“You?” Duo asked Heero.

“I’m a writer.” 

Duo nodded. And then he realized.

“Shit. You’re Heero Yuy.”

He smirked and Trowa laughed.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

Duo had read his book, his New York Times bestselling book that had been published last year and Duo had reread it three times already, because he was a sucker for books about sports, even more of a sucker for books about gay athletes and he hadn’t been able to believe that a romance novel about a gay pitcher and a sports writer had made the New York Times bestseller list.

“Aren’t they making your book into a movie?”

Heero shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

“Maybe.”

Duo had to arch an eyebrow, even though they probably couldn’t see it because of the mask.

“Fox bought the rights but my agent says they want to make some pretty substantial changes.”

“They want the writer to be female,” Trowa added, his voice a frustrated growl, and it did weird things to Duo, hearing his voice that irritated with the Joker makeup on his face. Weird things that had Duo shifting his beer down in front of his crotch.

“That would be fucking awful,” Duo said honestly. “I - I loved the book. Seriously.”

Heero looked a little embarrassed.

“Thank you.”

“And you illustrate medical textbooks?” Duo asked Trowa, just to make sure he really did know who these two guys were.

Trowa nodded.

“It pays the bills,” he said with a shrug, “and let’s me draw.” He turned and smirked at Heero. “Of course, now I’m a kept man and can probably go back to failing as a painter.”

Heero glared.

“You weren’t a failure before,” he muttered.

Duo had to smile, looking at the two of them, listening to the way they talked to each other. It was clear they were crazy about each other.

“So, why Catwoman?” Trowa asked, turning back to Duo. He held up a hand. “Not that we’re judging or complaining. Just curious.”

Duo sighed.

“My roommate. I lost a bet and the deal was that whoever won the bet picked our Halloween costumes.”

“I’m so glad fortune wasn’t on your side,” Trowa murmured and Duo had to laugh. Heero chuckled as well.

“Another beer?” Heero asked, gesturing to Duo’s empty bottle.

“Ah, yeah. Thanks.” Duo passed him the empty and Heero collected Trowa’s as well before walking towards the bar, his cape swishing dramatically and sexily behind him.

Trowa caught him staring.

“Sexy as hell, isn’t he?”

Duo nodded, then had the grace to blush.

“Uh… I mean, objectively speaking. Yes.”

Trowa smirked.

“I’m hardly going to be jealous of you admiring Heero after we’ve been undressing you with our eyes for the past twenty minutes.”

Duo sucked in a breath and nodded.

“I… honestly am not used to this much appreciation,” he admitted.

Trowa arched an eyebrow and a few strands of green hair fell onto his forehead.

“I find that hard to believe.”

Duo shrugged.

“I’m not saying I don’t get attention - or like, dates. I do. Plenty,” he added, knowing he was starting to sound pathetic. “But not… not two hot guys undressing me with their eyes for twenty minutes.”

Heero returned, empty handed.

“They only have Coors Light left,” he said and Trowa scowled. 

“I’ve got some -”

“We have -”

Duo and Trowa started to speak at the same time and stopped and smiled at each other.

“We have some beer at our apartment,” Trowa finished. “And liquor. If you’re interested.”

Duo considered. He felt pretty confident that he was being invited over for more than beer or liquor.

He shrugged. What the hell? If he horribly embarrassed himself he could always just take that permanent job in San Fransisco and give up freelance work.

“Sure. Sounds good.”

He followed them back inside, waving casually at Hilde as he walked past and she gave him a thumbs up before spinning Quatre around in an improbable dance move.

Their apartment was a little bigger than his, but it had the same concrete floors, floor to ceiling windows and brick walls and columns that had made him fall in love with the building.

They had nice, if well-used furniture and it looked like Trowa had taken over half of the living room for his studio, a large desk covered in tools and images and it looked messy and Duo could imagine Trowa sitting there working. Except not really. He could imagine the Joker sitting there working. 

Trowa saw him looking at the area.

“It’s not as disorganized as it looks,” he said in self-defense.

Duo shrugged.

“It looks like where you work. Clean studios creep me out. They’re the sign of a diseased mind.”

Trowa shot Heero a meaningful look.

“What?” Duo had to ask.

“This one,” Trowa said and gestured to Heero, “keeps his office clean enough it’s practically sterile.”

Heero glared and Duo had to laugh.

“I do not,” Heero defended himself.

Trowa smirked and gestured for Duo to follow him down the hall towards a closed door.

“If even a thumbtack is out of place he loses it,” Trowa confided in a low voice that was nonetheless meant to be overheard.

“I like to be organized,” Heero muttered, following them.

Trowa opened the door, turned on the light, and Duo looked around.

He had to agree. It did look practically sterile. Bookshelves lined one wall, and while they were filled, they looked organized and neat. Two large cork boards were on another wall, photos and papers and clippings pinned to them and even that looked well ordered.

Duo looked over his shoulder at Heero.

“Yeah. You’ve got a problem, man.”

Heero rolled his eyes.

“A problem that put me on the New York Times bestsellers list,” he muttered and Trowa smirked at Duo. It was clear this was a common comeback from Heero.

“Beer or something harder?” Trowa asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

Duo had to stare at him, wondering if the double entendre was intentional, but Trowa was looking away, opening the refrigerator.

“Beer is good,” Duo decided. If he was going to have sex with these two he didn’t want to get wasted. He’d made that mistake, a few times over the years, drinking too much and then being utterly useless in bed and it was one thing if it was a wrap party in Sao Paolo and he never had to see the hot local model ever again. Another if he lived in the same building.

Trowa passed him a bottle of something unfamiliar, some local ale because of course there was a brewery on every corner of Brooklyn these days but Duo liked to try new beer and he was pleasantly surprised. 

“Pretty good,” he said and gestured with the bottle.

Heero nodded.

“We found them last weekend. Just a few blocks away - they have a restaurant attached to the brewery. Pretty good food. We can take you sometime.”

Duo looked between them.

Either they were planning on this sex being monumentally good enough to repeat or they weren’t actually planning on fucking him. Or maybe they were the kind of couple who could experiment and then tidily pack him away into the friend zone?

“Sounds good,” Duo decided, because however this worked out, why not?

They stood by the kitchen counter drinking and as their bottles all approached empty Duo knew he wasn’t imagining a rise in the tension between them.

“I feel the need to say that we don’t do this. Ever,” Trowa said.

“Uh?”

“Invite over our cute, mysterious neighbors for threesomes,” Heero clarified.

“Oh. Me either,” Duo said and they both chuckled.

Heero took Duo’s empty bottle away, his fingers lingering over Duo’s, and put it into their recycling bin along with his own and Trowa’s.

“I also didn’t realize I would ever find a Catwoman this sexy,” Trowa added.

Heero nodded in agreement.

“Most of them don’t come with certain… accessories.”

Duo smirked.

“Well, I’ve always had a thing for Batman and the Joker so this is kind of like my fantasy come to life.”

Trowa smirked and ran a hand over Heero’s torso, over the thin armor and down to his crotch, fondly the bulge there.

“Mine too,” he said. “I was trying to figure out what would be better - the Joker tying up Batman or Batman tying up the Joker?” He turned to Duo and arched an eyebrow, clearly looking for his input.

Duo had to swallow a few times, distracted by Heero’s parted lips and his harsh breathing as Trowa continued to stroke him.

“Well, if you’re going to throw Catwoman into the mix then you could always go with the idea that the villains managed to capture Batman… or you can just assume that Batman had a very good night and got very, very lucky.”

Trowa smirked.

“I think it’s safe to say we’re all going to get very lucky.”

He reached towards Duo with his free hand, tugging on the base of Duo’s neck gently to pull him close and then he kissed him.

Duo didn’t have a lot of experience kissing anyone with makeup on - short of Hilde a few times and one time, in college, when he had fucked the guy playing Frank-n-Furter in the production of The Rocky Horror Show and his lipstick had been smeared all over Duo’s face and his dick and he felt confident the same thing was happening now.

But it didn’t really matter, because Trowa kissed like a saint. Or maybe a devil. His lips and tongue pressing against Duo insistently until he opened his mouth and then it felt like playing with fire, like getting consumed from the inside out and Duo was left a little breathless when Trowa pulled away to smirk at him.

Duo barely had time to catch his breath before Heero was kissing him, just as forcefully and passionately but different somehow, and Duo kissed him back, delighting in the thrill of Heero’s mouth and his toned body and the brush of Trowa’s hand on Heero’s cock and his own.

“I think we’ll have to tie up Batman this time,” Trowa decided, and used his hand on Heero’s cock to push him out of the kitchen, down the hall and towards the other door.

Duo followed, as if he had any choice, and when Trowa turned on the light he wasn’t surprised in the least to see that they had a huge bed, a king sized bed with a dark wooden headboard and footboard and matching dark wood nightstands, a chest of drawers and a bureau with a large mirror that was directly across from the bed and no doubt offered an excellent view of whatever they might get up to.

Trowa released his hold on Heero and stepped back and fingered his tie, loosening it.

“Want to give me a hand with this?” Trowa asked Duo, indicating the tie.

Duo was pretty sure Trowa knew how to untie a tie, but he wasn’t going to pass on the chance to get close to him again, and when he stepped in front of Trowa the other man pulled him close, cupped Duo’s ass in both his hands and kissed him again.

Duo managed to loosen the tie and slid it off Trowa’s neck, even as Trowa’s fingers squeezed his ass cheeks and inched towards the cleft between them.

He pulled back with a groan and Trowa ran his thumb over Duo’s mouth and cheeks.

“There is makeup all over your face,” he said with quiet amusement.

“Fine by me,” Duo assured him and kissed him again, thrust his hips against Trowa’s when he felt the stiff length of Trowa’s hard cock pressed against his trousers.

Trowa stepped back and turned Duo around, to face Heero, who stood watching them with dark, eager eyes.

“Go ahead and tie his hands together,” Trowa whispered in Duo’s ear.

Duo shivered, but stepped forward and did as instructed, pulling Heero’s hands together in front of him and tying them together with the tie, the knot secure but fairly easy to get out of. 

He could see Heero’s uneven breath, his hard cock looking obscene in the black briefs, highlighted by the yellow utility belt, and he decided to take some initiative.

He pushed Heero back onto the bed and crawled up to straddle him.

“I always liked imagining what would happen to Batman if he was at the mercy of his enemies,” Duo admitted and he humped against Heero, riding him until Heero was thrusting back up against him.

Trowa climbed onto the bed as well, just behind Heero’s head and he reached down to trace over his lips.

“At the mercy of those without mercy,” Trowa said and he was grinning. He leaned down and kissed Heero, his green hair obscuring Duo’s view until Duo reached out and combed it back so he could see their mouths.

Trowa reached out and caught his hand, lacing their fingers together in his own hair for a moment before he sat back up and he sucked on Duo’s fingers, taking each into his mouth in turn.

“The good thing about his costume,” Trowa said between fingers. “Is that the briefs and the tights aren’t connected to the top.”

“Huh?” Duo moaned. He had no idea what Trowa was talking about. Between Heero’s hips bucking up against him and Trowa’s tongue wrapped around his index finger Duo legitimately might not be able to spell his own last name in that moment, let alone follow whatever conversation Trowa was trying to hold.

Trowa let his hand go and smirked.

“Pull down his briefs and tights.”

“Oh.”

Duo grinned a little sheepishly but sat back and did as instructed, releasing Heero’s glorious cock but he left the costume tangled around his ankles as additional binding.

Trowa smirked in approval and then reached out to stroke Heero’s cock.

“Think we should torture him like this?” Trowa suggested. “Or should I strip you and fuck you just out of his reach, with you over his body - so close and yet so very far?”

Duo didn’t know why Trowa didn’t just give up his career as an illustrator and start directing porn. Because seriously, the man had a brilliant mind.

“Either. Both,” Duo decided and Heero grunted in agreement.

Trowa chuckled and got off the bed, walking around to Duo’s side and pulling him off of Heero and back up against him again.

“I think the mask and ears will have to stay,” Trowa said, his voice warm and his lips wet against Duo’s neck.

Duo could feel his cock pressed against his ass and he rocked backwards.

Trowa hissed and pressed forward, dry humping him until they were both panting and Heero, on the bed, was inching their way, his cock swaying and his eyes impossibly dark.

Trowa ran his hand down Duo’s chest, to his cock and gave a firm squeeze that had Duo moaning and turning his head to kiss him.

“No,” Trowa said and held his mouth away. 

Duo scowled and Trowa chuckled.

“Ask nicely.”

“Can I please fucking kiss you?”

Heero, on the bed, laughed and Trowa smiled.

“Yes,” he said and Duo kissed him, kissed away his smile until Trowa was groaning and pressing against him with renewed effort and his hand was doing it’s best to stroke Duo through the tight knit of the catsuit.

Duo pulled away with a gasp.

“Off,” he said and tugged at the neck, at the zipper that Hilde had had to do up for him earlier.

Trowa complied, unzipping the suit all the way down to his ass and slipping his hands inside, leaving it on, but reaching down to Duo’s cock and taking the naked flesh in his hands and continuing to stroke him.

“Oh fuck,” Duo moaned and rested his head on Trowa’s shoulder. “That feels so good.”

“Should I fuck you like this?” Trowa asked, his voice a harsh whisper in Duo’s ear.

Duo nodded eagerly. As far as he was concerned, Trowa could fuck him however he wanted to.

Trowa stepped away, went to one of the nightstands and pulled out lube and condoms and laid them on the bed before tugging Duo over, bending him over the footboard close enough for Duo to stretch and kiss Heero and he did, their tongues tangling together and Heero shifting closer.

Duo gasped when he felt one cool, slick finger enter him and Heero swallowed the sound eagerly, plunging his tongue into Duo’s mouth deeply and it was incredible, Trowa’s finger fucking his ass and Heero’s tongue fucking his mouth and Duo rocked forward and back, towards each of them in turn, until Trowa pushed in another finger and scissored them open, stroking Duo’s prostate and he groaned and froze, the feeling intense and it had been a while, almost a year, since Duo had last done anything more than a quick exchange of blow jobs.

“Okay?” Trowa asked, his voice surprisingly tender.

Duo pulled away from Heero’s mouth.

“Yeah,” he panted. “Fucking fantastic.”

Trowa chuckled and pressed a kiss to Duo’s spine.

He continued to use his fingers, loosening Duo and teasing against his prostate and pushing Duo closer and closer to orgasm before he finally pulled his fingers out and Duo felt the nudge of his cock, the slick glove of the condom and he braced himself as Trowa slid in, pushed past the tight entrance and Duo had to breathe deeply, had to work through the momentary burn, but then Heero was kissing him again and when Trowa started to move it felt good, so very good and then Trowa’s hands were back on his cock, stroking him inside the catsuit and Duo braced himself against the footboard with one hand and reached out with his other to stroke Heero’s cock.

“No,” Trowa scolded him and pulled his hand away, guided it to the footboard. “He doesn’t get your touch yet. All he get’s is your mouth for now.”

Heero made a frustrated sound in Duo’s mouth and Duo had to smile. Trowa was clearly bossy as hell and he wondered if sex with them was always like this, this intense, or if it was something about the costumes and the addition of a third person.

Trowa’s pace started to change, started to get uneven and it was clear he was close and Duo rocked back to meet his thrusts and Trowa swore and his grip transferred from Duo’s cock to his hips.

He gave a long, harsh moan and a few more deep, powerful thrusts and Duo could feel him shudder, could feel his release.

Trowa leaned forward, rested his head against Duo’s back and kissed his spine again.  
“God you feel incredible,” he murmured.

“Right back at you,” Duo assured him, because he did, his cock filling Duo so very fucking nicely and even though it was over and Duo was still hard it had been good, really, really good.

Trowa eased out of him with a sigh.

Duo watched him cross the room to a bathroom and dispose of the condom before coming back. He’d removed his pants and jacket but was still wearing the shirt and vest and a good portion of his makeup had been wiped away, probably on Duo’s face and his back and actually some of it had been transferred to Heero’s face as well, white and red and black smeared across his cheeks and lips.

“Ever wanted to get blown by Batman?” Trowa asked him, coming back up to Duo and tugging on the catsuit, stripping Duo.

“Only since I learned what a blow job was,” Duo muttered and Trowa chuckled.

“What do you think?” He asked and ran his thumb over Heero’s lips, spreading his mouth wide. “Or do you think he will enjoy it too much?”

“Please,” Heero ground out.

Trowa chuckled.

“Batman begging to suck cock. I think we’ve all had that fantasy for years.”

Duo nodded in agreement and reached down to stroke himself, to work himself back up to a full erection again and both Trowa and Heero watched him.

“On the bed,” Trowa instructed and Duo climbed up, positioned himself just beside Heero’s head and Heero rolled his torso and head so that he could reach him, first licking Duo’s cock and then bobbing his head down to swallow him.

Duo sucked in a breath.

“Oh fuck, that feels good.”

Trowa climbed onto the bed as well, pausing to kiss Duo before moving down a little ways, rubbing his groin against Heero’s still hard cock and Heero groaned, moaned around Duo’s cock and it felt incredible.

Duo watched as Trowa prepared himself, slipping fingers into his own ass and rocking forward on them, grinding against Heero’s dick as he did so and Heero’s hips rocked up eagerly until Trowa chuckled and slicked lube over Heero’s dick.

Trowa positioned Heero’s dick at his entrance and Duo watched him slide down, watched Heero’s naked cock fill Trowa and watched Trowa’s eyes slide shut and his neck arch as he threw back his head.

It was the sexiest thing Duo had ever seen.

He reached out to stroke Trowa’s cock, until he was once again erect and Trowa moaned and looked at him, leaned forward to kiss him even while he continued to ride Heero’s cock and Duo felt himself close to orgasm, oh so close and then Trowa reached out with his right hand to finger him again, to tease his hole and then he pushed in, glanced over Duo’s prostate and he came with a hoarse shout that Trowa swallowed down even while Heero swallowed his cum, his tongue and throat working hard to keep Duo’s cock in his mouth until Duo felt shuddery and spent and had to pull away, had to lean back against the footboard to catch his breath.

Heero regarded him with dark, hungry eyes and Duo looked at his swollen lips, looked at the spot of cum just on the corner of his mouth and he reached out to wipe at it and Heero turned his head, sucked his finger clean and Trowa moaned at the sight.

Duo returned his attention to Trowa’s cock, first unbuttoning Trowa’s shirt and vest and pushing them open so he could see more of Trowa’s body, revealing a lean torso and a tattoo of an old fashioned compass low on his left hip.

Duo reached out for his cock again and stroked Trowa in time with Heero’s upward thrusts, He was enthralled with the sounds they both made, their harsh breathing and the low keen Trowa made in the back of his throat when Heero thrust up sharply and unexpectedly.

“Fuuuck,” Trowa moaned. And then he came, white spurts landing on Duo’s hand and Heero’s torso and Heero grunted and thrust upwards one more time before he groaned and shuddered and closed his eyes.

“That was incredible,” Heero said, his eyes still closed and Trowa chuckled and eased away from Heero’s body.

“Yeah it was,” Trowa agreed.

Duo had to nod in agreement. He leaned against the headboard and watched Trowa free Heero, removing the tie and the rest of his clothes and finally pulling off his mask before kissing him again.

He watched them, watched Heero’s hands roam over Trowa’s body and tug at his unbuttoned clothes until he too was naked and they rolled over on the bed, so that Heero was straddling Trowa and Duo noticed the compass tattoo on the small of his back, mirroring the one Trowa had.

He watched them kiss and stroke each other for another minute before deciding that now might be an excellent time to leave, but as he started to get off the bed Heero reached out.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Ah… nowhere?” Duo guessed.

Heero smirked and pulled him close.

Trowa reached out to stroke his cock and Heero kissed him and Duo said a silent thank you to Hilde, for picking that damn costume for him, and to his lack of good luck, to the lost bet that had led him to this very unexpected and very appreciated Halloween party.

-o-  
And now back to my regular updates.


End file.
